


Quiet

by CaptainTripod



Series: Twitter Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But here it is, M/M, i wrote it in like 20 minutes and never did anything with it, it's basically levi being sad, this is the shortest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTripod/pseuds/CaptainTripod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too quiet without Erwin to help fill up the silence. </p><p>Prompt: Any ship + Quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Erwin hadn’t even hit sixty yet. His hair hadn’t even been streaked with silver, like Levi’s was. He had been perfectly healthy; in his prime. One night they had laid down together, and the next morning Levi woke up alone. The heart attack had come out of nowhere, silent and deadly.

It was too quiet without Erwin to help fill up the silence. Without his voice chattering away, Levi could hear every creak and groan that the house gave. He could hear the wind whistle through the broken window in the upstairs bedroom, the shutters slamming when he forgot to close them, the loose floorboards creaking when he stepped on them and the constant _drip-drip-drip_ of the leaking faucet in the kitchen.

The house was as broken and wrecked as he felt at the moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to fix it up. Not now. After all, the damaged building had been something that they had always fixed together and it didn’t feel right to do it without him. Erwin was gone and the house was empty and it was too quiet but too loud at the same time. Nothing felt right anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on tumblr](http://rizahawkyes.tumblr.com) or [on twitter](http://twitter.com/kurofyes).


End file.
